The Other Part of Me
by JerseyGirl
Summary: Gerald's life turn upside down when a call from the hospital brings up a past that a family want to forget and a kid who's homesick for the worst part of town. Can Gerald and copany help his newfound sibling adapt to a new life? **Chapter 2 is up! R&R!**
1. A Late Phonecall

The Other Part of Me  
  
The saying is always true about the city; the city never sleeps, especially during the late hours, except for the Johanson household. Gerald's Mom and Dad were sleeping soundly in bed, except for the occasional coughs from Dad because of allergies. Jamie usually fell asleep on the couch in front of the television while it was making noises of chainsaws and glowing colors flashing on the walls. He doesn't do this every night thought but only on the weekends. Timberly was sound asleep with the nightlight on hugging on a medium size orange triceratops quietly breathing. Gerald however was in a heavy sleep until the phones started to ring. Gerald looked at the bright red numbers on his clock flashing a bright red 3:45 A.M.  
" Man I wish Jamie's friends stop callin' late," Gerald groaned half awake, " Don't they have anything better to do?" He turned over to the wall and was about to go back to sleep. Until Jamie picked up the phone and drop it onto the living room wooden floor making more noise. Jamie sighed out of exhaustion and started to talk underneath his breath,   
" Wha?" He answered in his half awake voice, Gerald laid his head on the pillow and face the adjacent wall trying to go back to sleep, " Shut up please."   
" H-ho is this?" Jamie asked. Stuttering unsure to the person on the other end.  
Gerald eyes cracked open and rolled his eyes, " Probably some girl in his school." He was looking for the sound of a phone hanging up but instead there was a long pause with Jamie, " W-who are you talkin' about...s-slow down... I don't- I don't know her...you said she's my what...she's my what?!"  
Gerald's eyes started to widen while listening to the strange conversation. As Jamie started to walk up the stairs he was talking to the mysterious person on the other end,  
" M-miss I have a aunt in my family, I think she's dead I haven't heard from her since I was a kid man I think you got the wrong number. S-stop shoutin' I'm not kidding I don't have any aunts.... They sayin' I do? But...Who's- wait you can talk to my Dad hold on."   
Gerald heard an angry sigh from Jamie and he could hear Jamie opening the door. The young boy heard Jamie accidentally slammed open the door and whispered, even though it sounded like he was talking very loudly, " Yo Dad, Dad-"  
Moans of tiredness from Dad and Mom could be heard and bed springs crying from too much movement, " Boy do you know what time it is, it's three in the morning." Mom complained.  
" But Mom it's important," Jamie cried, " It's this nurse, she says someone in the family is in the hospital and-"  
" Stop talking loud and give me the phone," Dad whispered, " Before you wake Timberly and Gerald up."  
Gerald sighed, " Too late."  
  
Gerald laid quietly on his bed trying to listen to the phone conversation. While listening, Gerald was thinking to himself, "Jamie is right, for once, I don't have any aunts in my family. Well, their could be some aunt I didn't know who died before I was born..." Gerald stopped his train of thought. His Dad was finally finished talking on the phone and the movement of quick steps next door was heard and grumbling from dad. Mom called out his name, " Martin ?" Dad didn't answered.  
Mom called out his name again, this time louder, " Martin ."  
" What is it Cathy?" Dad said with urgency.  
" What's wrong?"  
" We got to go to the hospital." There was a long pause, but for some odd motherly, six sense thing she knew what it was about.  
" Oh no, not again." Mom mumbled. Gerald could hear her light steps go around the bedroom and she stopped, " That woman never get herself out of trouble doesn't she Martin ?" She was a little loud but Gerald could tell that with the tone of voice she had, she was getting angry.  
" It's not her," Dad whispered, " It's..."  
Jamie knocked on the door and asked, " Excuse me what's happening here? Who or what are ya talking about?!"   
The noise of footsteps going down the stairs was heard and the front door was opened. Dad said, " Jamie were probably going to be gone the whole night, take care of Timberly and Gerald. Alright?"  
" But what's happening?" Jamie complained, " Why won't you tell me anything can't you trust me!?"  
. " We trust you," Mom said in a very sympathetic way, " It's a long story to it honey we can't explain it. But once we get back and get settled we'll tell you and Gerald everything. " Dad opened the door and whispered, " See you in the morning son."  
" Alright."  
Gerald could hear Mom and Dad exiting out of the house until Dad's footsteps stop and whispered as low as he can, even though Gerald could hear it, " And Jamie do not tell anybody that we are at the hospital."  
" Wha? But what if-"  
" Jamie. Don't tell the neighbors, don't tell Uncle George, do not tell that idiot Mr. Pataki or Timberly anything, and above all do not tell Gerald." Dad exclaimed, " It's important that you do not tell him anything about this, alright? Me and your mother will talk to him."  
Jamie yawned and said, " Alright, alright. I won't mention anything."  
Mom and Dad exchanged their goodbyes and then the door closed.  
  
Gerald waited for a couple of minutes to hear Jamie's snores from downstairs to make sure he didn't suspect him listening on their conversation. In the dark, he leaned over underneath his bed and immediately search for his walky-talky that he got for his birthday last year and found it. Then he lay back in bed and turn on the device,  
" I hope Arnold has his end open."  
  
  
A couple of houses up from Gerald, Arnold was sleeping soundly in his bed until he heard Gerald's faint voice in one of his drawers,  
" Arnold. Hey Arnold! Are you awake man?"  
Arnold, who was delirious, rise up from bed, reach over to the walky-talky, and found and pressed the red button in the dark of the night,  
" Gerald, it's the middle of the night. Why did you wake me up?" Arnold grumbled.  
" Arnold! I'm glad you're awake. Listen something' goin' down in my house."  
" They're demolishing it?" Arnold asked.  
There was a moment of silence between Arnold and Gerald, " ...No man. I mean that someone mysterious called my house a couple of minutes ago. They made my mom mad and made my parents run out the house." Gerald said.  
Arnold rubbed his sore eyes and spoke " Jaime's in jail again?"  
" No, not this time." Gerald said, " But my Dad told Jamie to not tell anybody man. Not any neighbors, Mr. Pataki, or even me."  
" Gee this sounds serious, maybe they don't want anyone to be worried I guess."  
" And it gets weirder!" Gerald exclaimed, " When Jamie answered the phone the lady said that I have a Aunt."  
" So?"  
" Arnold. I have no Aunts in my family. Unless they died before I was born, and Jamie would of knew that, but when he answered the phone he was more surprised then me. Arnold, as long as I know I was always the kid in the neighborhood who knows what's happening or what's the history of things. But for the first time, I don't know what's happening and all of this sounds like it has to deal with me. Arnold, I don't like it, I really don't like it."  
" Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed, " Calm down. It may not be anything. Maybe it's a mistake or maybe it's your long lost aunt. Just go to sleep and try to find out what happened tonight in the morning, alright?"  
Gerald paused for a while and answered, " Aright man. I hope this is just nothing."  
" Go to sleep Gerald, I'll make you feel better."  
" Ok man. Thanks."   
Gerald cut off his walky-talky and Arnold did the same and lay back in bed, but before Arnold went to sleep he thought aloud,   
" I hope it's just nothing."  
And went to sleep....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Alright, that was end of Chapter 1! How did you like it? It was my first Drama fanfic ( eventhough it did said General/Drama) Let's see the time that I ended this chapter was 1:34 AM ET. Good thing after I posted this story on ff.net I went to bed. Anyway, I think you notice but I kind of shorten Jamie's name because according to the Nickelodeon web site, Jamie's name is spelled Jamie-O. However, I'm lazy and I took the O out and I changed Gerald's father's name from James to Martin because according to the first reviewer Martin is his name. But I still don't know what Gerald's Mother's, or Uncle's real name can you tell me please? I couldn't find it. Anyway, I hope this story doesn't suck and stick around and wait for chapter 2!  
  
Jerseygirl :) 


	2. New Kid in The Family

The Other Part of Me  
Chapter 2: New Kid in The Family  
  
As the morning sun started to climb over the horizon of the city, it cast upon a morning orange in the sky. The sunlight started to shine into the streets and into windows. One rays of light shined into Gerald's room window and hit his sleeping face. Inside Gerald's eyes, it made a bloody red glow inside, this was the signal that either his brother is flashing the flashlight in his eyes again or it's morning.  
" Huh?" Gerald mumbled. He opened his eyes and in front of him was the morning sun's rays. He was about to go back to sleep, since it was a Sunday but his brain buzzed and he gasped,  
" Last night! I gotta find out!"  
  
  
Gerald put on his usual clothes, thirty-three sweatshirt, jeans and red sneakers and carefully jumbled downstairs to the living room. He found his brother at his usual place; snoring on the couch and with his day clothes on. On the floor next to the couch was a already used bowl of cereal. Gerald sighed and rolled his eyes, ' why am I not surprised?' He thought  
He ran towards the couch, almost slipping on the cashmere rug but he caught his balance, and shook on his brother's shoulder calling out a nickname that his friends, himself and even a nick name that Jamie gave to himself, " Jamie-O get up!"   
" Huh?" Jamie mumbled, " No I don't want anchovies on that."  
" JAMIE-O get up!"  
Jamie slowly awaken to find his brother staring at him, " Shrimp what do you want?"  
" I want to know what happened last-"  
Before Gerald could finish, his little sister Timberly who liked wearing her favorite pink and yellow dress was skipping down the stairs holding her Blarney doll by the hand sinning, " I get to watch Blarney! I get to watch Blarney!" And she continued to sing it even when she cut the television on and changed it to the channel where Blarney was shown.  
" C'mon," Jamie said. He sounded like he was getting annoyed at Gerald, " What you want to know what happened loser?"  
Gerald remembered last night when Dad said specifically don't mention Timberly anything, and since Timberly was around him, it was probably a best thing that he doesn't ask Jamie about what happened.   
Gerald shook his head, " No man. It's nothing."  
" Then go do something useful and leave me alone." Jamie snapped, " Do your homework or whatever kids your age do."  
" Do my homework? YOU are telling me to do my homework?!" Gerald shouted, " I NEVER see you do your homework in years."  
As the two boys were shouting over each other Timberly shouted with joy, " Blarney's going to sing my favorite song be quiet!" Then Blarney signaled the kids in the audience and along with Timberly they singed,   
  
" I like you,  
You like me.   
Let's get together and be a family.  
I'll give you a hug  
And a big one from you.  
Wont you say:  
I like you too."  
  
Timberly smiled happily and turned to Gerald and Jamie, " C'mon let's sing it together! It's so nice and happy." The two brothers stared at her aimlessly. Gerald said, " I rather be in school then get caught singing that."  
Before Timberly started to shed tears, the sound of the key going in the front door lock was heard and the door opened revealing Mom holding a large thick vanilla envelope. She was exhausted but she was good at hiding that in front of the kids.  
" Hi Mommy!" Timberly squealed. She jumped up and ran towards mom locking her legs together by hugging them, she looked up at mom with worried eyes, " I went to wake you and Daddy today but you wasn't there where were you?"  
Mom, trying to walk with Timberly holding her legs together was trying to get out of the doorway, " Baby, me and Daddy had to go to a whole bunch of buildings last night and early in the morning."   
" How come Mommy?"  
" We had to pick up someone sweetie that's all." Mom looked up and found Gerald near the couch. She made a friendly smile at him but for some odd reason it look kind a apologetic, " Hi honey."  
" Mom what were you doing all night?" Gerald asked.  
" What did you say Gerald I didn't hear you?" Mom said. However, Gerald knew she was just ignoring him. She finally made it to the couch and accidentally tossed the thick envelope on top of Jamie's face, " Ow my face!" Jamie cried.   
" Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Jamie!" Mom said. She lifted the book and Jamie covered his nose groaning in pain. Gerald would of laughed in his face but he was more concerned on what happened last night.   
" Mom what's in there?" Jamie asked with his hands over his nose, " A phone book?" Timberly let loose Mom's legs and continued to watch Blarney, Mom can now move around freely around the house. She walked over and toss the heavy object onto the coffee table making a loud thud, " Nope." Mom shook here head and undoughtily looked at the large envelope filled with something heavy, " That 'phone book' is important papers that me and your father has to sign and look over...every single one."  
" Why? It's not like she's going to stay here." Jamie said indifferently. He blinked a couple of times at Mom, " Is she?"  
Dad was walking in with a large green suitcase and was lightly swinging it. He carefully placed it near the coat rack an mumbled, " What does she got in there?" He sighed tiredly and looked around, " Sophie? Sophie? SOPHIE?! Where are you?" He looked out the door and shouted, " Sophie get in here!"  
" Alright! Alright! Geez, leave me alone!" A girl's voice was heard from outside.  
Everyone waited for here to enter in the house but Sophie didn't budge from the sidewalk. Dad mumbled angrily to himself and jumped out of the house, " Girl, didn't you hear what I said?"  
" Yeah I heard."  
" Well, get in the house."  
" You don't tell me what to do." Sophie spat.  
Timberly looked at Mom and said quietly, " Mommy what's wrong with Daddy why is he yelling at her already?"  
Mom looked over at the door and said aimlessly, " Martin and Sophie was at war with each other since last night, it get quit aggravating after fifteen minutes."  
Dad got a good grip on Sophie's hand and started to walk up the steps along with her and scolded, " I'm letting you stay in my home so when I tell you to do something you better do it."  
" What if I don't want to stay in your stupid home." Sophie snapped back.  
Dad mumbled some not-so-good-words underneath his breath, thrown her in the house, and slammed the door hard.   
  
Gerald had his first look at Sophie and she was only one inch taller then him and like all girls her age she didn't have curves she just had a straight body. Her hair was almost the same texture as Gerald's but more softer, curlier, and no longer then at the base of her ear, minus one inch. She placed her hair in a ponytail on the left side of her head with a light pink ball beret, one of those rap around ball things that girls use to wear when they were little. It was the same color sneakers she was wearing and the sneakers were the same style of sneakers that Gerald had. The shape of her head wasn't the shape of a football; Gerald thanks the big man upstairs for her own sake. However, the shape of her head was more like his shape of his head. Her eyes were just like Gerald's, licorice jellybeans, but at a closer glance, you can tell it was a very deep brown, just like his. The shape of her nose was small just like Timberly's and her skin tone was like Timberly's too, only two shades darker. She was wearing a white t-shirt that looked like it needed to be in the washer machine and a pair of faded light blue denim overalls that was a little baggy at the end legs of her pants which covered the tong on her sneakers. Along with a purple sweatshirt tied around her straight waist.  
  
Timberly, who was always friendly among guest, ran up to Sophie and smiled, " Hi Soapy!"  
" Did you just call me 'Soapy'?" Sophie replied.  
" My name is Timberly, I don't need to know your name because I already know because my Daddy shouted 'Soapy' a gazillion times at you."  
Mom had to giggle to herself, " It seems like Timberly can't say your name correctly Sophie, it suites you for a nickname very well."  
Sophie just look at her like she was nuts, " Yeah, whatever."  
Jamie stood up from the couch and question her with authority, " Are you going to stay here or what?"  
" Let's see," Sophie thought aloud. She pointed to her suitcase and looked at Jamie, " There's my suitcase over there and I'm standing here. What do you think Sherlock?"  
" Sophie what are you doing now!?" Dad shouted from the doorway. Jamie looked like he was about to explode at Sophie at any moment. Mom and Gerald look at each other and Mom cleared he throat and shouted, " Ok. We are having a family meeting."  
" Aww man." Timberly sulked, " I don't like it when we have meetings it's boring."  
  
In the kitchen Dad, Jamie, and Timberly was sitting at the kitchen table that have five chairs located in the kitchen. Mom, along with an uncooperative Sophie, signaled the audience to settle down.  
" Alright." Mom shouted out among the chatty noises between Jamie and Dad. Mom walked over to Sophie who was leaning on the refrigerator and lightly hold Sophie's shoulders, tugged her in front, " Since we all had a bad first impression I want you all to be quiet and listen to Soapy-OH! I mean Sophie. And what she has to say." She let go of Sophie and gave her a reassuring smile, " Your going to do Ok."  
Sophie rolled her eyes and sighed to herself, " I cant believe I have to..." She looked around the kitchen and started,   
" Hello. My name is Sophie." She said with emphasis while she glanced at Timberly, " I'm nine. My birthday is in June 13. Purple is my favorite color. And that's all you need to know."  
" Is she going to stay in my room?" Jamie asked menacingly, " I really don't want her in my room."  
Sophie narrowed her eyes, " I don't what to stay in your stupid room anyway. It has bugs."  
" No it' doesn't!" Jamie protested.  
" Yes it does."  
" Watch your mouth." Dad said underneath his breath.  
" Your not my dad." Sophie shouted, " I never even seen you before!"  
" Ok you two quiet down!" Mom said.  
The argument between Jamie, Mom, Dad and Sophie was nonstop.   
Timberly tugged on Gerald's shirt and ask quietly, " Is she going to stay with us Gerald?"  
" Uh huh. I guess so." Gerald shrugged.  
Timberly smiled, " Yay! I have a big sister now!" And Timberly left the room.  
Gerald was looking at Sophie who was threatening to leave the house. He knew staring was considered impolite and just plain freaky, but for some odd reason he was very interest her in some weird way and he didn't have any words for it, he didn't even had a reason why, but she did look a little like him. Gerald pondered in his mind, if she was his cousin then where was her mom or Aunt to him? And something was inside his mind that kept bothering him. Something that he was trying to remember a long time ago...  
  
  
Later that evening the family had dinner in the dining room, which was always an abnormal event. Timberly was complaining she didn't want to eat the peas so she kept sliding it on Gerald's plate, Jamie kept saying the word 'booger' and Gerald squirt milk out of his nose, and Dad was on a never ending struggle complaining about the electric bill. Sophie, on the other hand, didn't touch her food. Her elbow was on the table while resting her head on her hand while aimlessly playing with her food.  
" Sophie?" Mom smiled with concern, " Aren't you going to eat your dinner?"  
" I'm not hungry." Sophie replied. She kept playing with her food.  
Mom looked worried, " But you didn't eat or drink anything in a day. I doubt that you had that much to eat when-"  
" I'm not hungry. Ok?" Sophie said in a 'finalizing the argument' tone.  
Dad pointed his finger at Sophie and said, " Don't talk back to your aunt like that, ever."  
Sophie went back playing with her food, " Yeah sure."  
" And don't play with your food!" Dad shouted angrily, " Don't you know how much ground beef cost these days? Your wasting food like that."  
" I told you I wasn't hungry before you gave me this food." Sophie argued very loudly, " But you gave it to me anyway. So it's your fault."  
" That's it!" Dad shouted. Everybody at the dinner table was quiet and looked up at Dad. He pointed towards the stairs and yelled" You go upstairs and go to your room right now!"  
Sophie didn't budge, " Excuse me, I would like to go, but I'm missing something and that is the room. Duh."  
" Well." Dad thought for awhile and said, " Your staying in Gerald's."   
Gerald's jaw dropped, his fork and it made a clatter sound, " WHAT!"  
Jamie laughed and pointed his fork full of meatloaf at Gerald, " HAHAHAHAHA! Your stuck with the orphan!"  
" I'm not an orphan!" Sophie yelled, " My mom's going to get me."  
" No she's not." Dad answered, " She always say's she going to do something and she doesn't."  
" Yes she is!" Sophie screamed. She stood up from her seat and she stomp toward the stairs. She paused, turn around and shouted, " She is going to get me and when she going to pick me up she's going to scream at all of you because you guys are stupid! I didn't even want to stay in this stupid place! I wish I was home!"  
She stomped up the stairs, went inside the bathroom and slammed the door.  
Everyone was quiet. Timberly jumped out of her chair and ran towards Mom and shook her leg sobbing, " Mommy! What's wrong with Soapy?! Doesn't she like us no more?"  
Mom look down at Timberly and stroke her hair trying to calm the little girl down, " Don't worry baby she's going to be okay." She looked at Jamie, who was shocked without words, and scolded, " Jamie why did you call her a orphan for that wasn't call for at all."  
" Wait!" Jamie protested, " I was just playing with her I didn't know she was going to flip like that!"  
" I don't know what home she's talking about," Dad grumbled, " That place isn't even considered a habital home."  
  
  
After dinner, Mom and Dad went into the basement and pulled out pieces of the other bunk bed that was apart of Gerald's bed set. Before Gerald moved into this house, the old house that was on the hill use to have two bedrooms. Gerald and Jamie use to stay in one bedroom and they use to use the bunk beds to sleep in. Years later, when they moved into their recent house they bought Jamie a new bed and gave him his own room. Along with Gerald, except he had the bottom bunk bed. The other one was dismantled and place in the basement. However, who would of thought that they needed to bring it out now...  
  
It didn't take long for Mom and Dad to bring it upstairs since it was so light, it only took about fifteen minutes to reassemble and place it on top. Dad offered Gerald to sleep on the top bunk but Gerald turned it down. How could he forget the day when Jamie fell off the top bed and hit his head?  
'Come to think of it,' Gerald thought, 'that was only the only time when Jamie-O actually did good in school, did his homework, and wasn't so stupid.'  
"Dad, I don't think so. " Gerald answered.  
  
After an hour in the bathroom and mom pleading her to get out the bathroom, Sophie gave up and went out the bathroom. Sophie wanted to sleep on the bottom of the bunk bed but Dad told her Gerald picked first. Sophie sighed angrily and agreed to sleep on the top. And Gerald was glad she didn't take his spot.  
  
Timberly stopped crying and since it was a four day weekend she stayed up a little late to watch her favorite videotape called " Blarney goes to School" in her room. Gerald was happy that she had her own personal TV and a VCR in her room so she wouldn't repeat it downstairs. During the movie, Timberly started to sing along with Blarney, and went to sleep.  
  
Jamie was going out with his football friends to a football party. They were going to watch a football game because it was their favorite sport, which was football. He was pleased that he get to leave the house and was blocks away from the problems. This was a good thing to Gerald because Jamie wouldn't bother him this evening plus he didn't like watching football with him.   
  
And Gerald...As always...Sat in the living room watching his favorite show " The XYZ-Files". He was hoping it was a new episode so it could clear his mind of today's events. But Gerald wasn't lucky today. It was a repeat.  
" Aw man." Gerald sighed, " Today's not my day at all."  
He looked at the TV of images of aliens and explosions and Dr. Cana Sully denying that aliens exist and Mox Nulder eating sunflower seeds and arguing aliens do exist. As Gerald watched the show, he was pondering about stuff, especially when Sophie announced her birthrate.  
" June?" Gerald thought aloud, " June? She said her birthday was in June the 13. But, my birthday is in June 13. And who would have the same birthday month and birth number as me?" As Gerald continues to watch the show his eyes was losing the fight to stay up. His last thought was, " Why does she almost look like me?"  
  
*******************************************  
" Jamie! Jamie! Give back the ball!" Gerald cried out while chasing his brother. He was a small boy of four, his hair wasn't as tall and he was just a small boy.   
Jamie was a young boy of eleven. He was three times as tall as Gerald and was more powerful then him. The two boys were running around in the backyard of their old townhouse on the hill. Jamie stopped running and hold the ball into outer space, " C'mon shrimp, get the ball." A younger Gerald started jumping up and down trying to reach the ball but to no avail he didn't get it, he was too short. " Jamie give me the ball or I'm going to tell on mommy!" Gerald shouted crying in tears. Jamie started to laugh at Gerald's pain and then Dad shouted.  
" Are you crazy?! You're not going to take him!"  
  
Gerald and Jamie stopped. The younger Gerald looked at Jamie and ask worryingly, " Jamie why's Daddy screaming?"  
" I don't know maybe you did something bad," Jamie said.  
Gerald ran up to Jamie and pout, " B-but I didn't do anything bad Jamie I didn't."   
" Ok! Ok!" Jamie exclaimed, "Let's go inside and see."  
Gerald and Jamie entered in the back door and stepped inside the kitchen. The closer they got to the front door the louder the shouts and screams were becoming. Gerald saw his father's back blocking the front door while taking to which sound like a young lady on the other side of the door.  
" Why not!" The Young Lady yelled, " He's my son, I gave birth to him, I have a right-"  
Gerald ran up to Dad and shook his leg, " Daddy why are you shouting?" He looked up and cried, " Did, did I do something bad?"  
Dad look down at Gerald and shown a weary smile, " No." He look at the young woman and his eyes look straight at her, " You didn't do anything bad at all."  
Mom ran down stairs while trying to support a white towel rolled up on her head. " Martin?" Mom called out while jogging towards the door, " What's going on here I heard you screaming and-"   
Mom lightly moved Dad aside to see who was at the door, when she saw the young lady. She folded her arms and question her with authority,  
" What are you doing here?"  
Gerald saw the young lady tightened her fist. " I want to take my son home." She answered in a final tone. She look down and saw a small boy next to Mom, she kneeled down on her bare knees since she was wearing a denim skirt to Gerald's level and waved her hand, forcing herself to smile, " Hi Gerald."   
Gerald hid his face behind Dad's leg and grinned shyly, " Hi lady."  
" How are ya doin'? Huh?" The Young Lady said sweetly.  
Gerald, being the shy child he was at that age, look down on the floor and grinned again, " I don't know." He moved his eyes to look at the young lady's face but all that he saw was a silhouette of her upper body, caused by the late summer afternoon sun. Mom grabbed hold of Gerald's hands and put it into Jamie's, she said, " Sweetie can you take Gerald to his room, it's almost time for his nap. Ok Jamie?"  
Jamie sighed, " Aww. Mom do I have to?"  
" Yes Jamie you have to," I'll buy you a ice cream cone later if you do it."   
Jamie accepted the task, " Alright mom," He tugged on Gerald's little arm and said, " C'mon Gerald time for ya nap."  
As Gerald and Jamie walk towards the stairs, Gerald glanced at the lady at the door and waved his small hand at the Young Lady and smiled,   
" Bye-bye lady."  
The lady sniffed her nose and wipe the coming tears from her eyes, " Bye Gerald...."  
************************************  
  
" Gerald?"  
In Gerald's subconscious he heard his father's voice calling out to him. He opened his eyes and look at Dad's hand shaking the boy's shoulder. Dad stopped and sat next to him looking at the television, took a sip out of the can of soda, and exhaled roughly, " Rough day we had huh?"  
Gerald was leaning his arms on the armrest while resting his head on top of them looking straight at the television for no apparent reason. " Yeah." Gerald answered.  
  
It wasn't that Gerald didn't have a relationship with Dad. Sure, Dad wasn't the coolest father on the block or the father that he could relate to the most, but they had a healthy relationship. But whenever Gerald sees Dad practicing Jamie on his football passes at the park, or when he force himself to watch Blarney with Timberly they always have that look on their face, but it's never the same when he and Gerald get together. To Gerald, even when he was a little boy, he always felt like he was out of place or wasn't supposed to belong; Gerald calls it " The other part". Even when they went to the Vietnam memorial and found the man who Dad save at the war, it was the best thing that Gerald ever experience, but he still had " The other part" inside of him.  
  
Dad reach over to the remote located in the middle of the couch and cut off the TV. " Gerald, let's talk for a bit." Gerald perked up and with awareness in his eyes and said, " Whatever Jamie or Timberly said I didn't do it."  
" Boy, you didn't do nothing. It's about you." Dad trailed off his sentence looking anxious and nervous. He mumbled, " I wish you Mom was here to explain it. She's good with these type of things." He wipe his forehead with his white sleeve and started again,  
" Alright Gerald listen well and listen good 'cause I'm not going to repeat myself again. And with today I don't think I can repeat myself 'cause I'm tired... Are you listening Gerald?"  
Gerald nodded, " Yeah."  
" Good. Now..." Dad thought for a wile and continued, " Ok... A long time ago when Jamie was...I think... seven-yeah, seven. We were living in the old townhouse near the hill where you bike was rolling down and you had that accident. Remember that place?"  
" Yeah." Gerald thought, ' why did he have to bring up that horrible 'bike' memory?'  
" Ok..." Dad cleared his throat, " One cold rainy night in September nine years ago..."  
  
**********************************  
" Jesus Christ." Dad complained underneath his breath. It was almost around midnight in the city. Nobody outside the city streets couldn't find the moon because it was blanketed with dark rainy clouds. Dad was sitting at the dinning room table with only the hanging dining room light as his only light source. He was looking over a large pile of bills with a calculator, a pad, and pen in hand.  
" These people are cheating us Cathy." Dad cried. He toss the pen on the table, walked over to Mom and slumped on the couch in defeat, " By the time we pay off these light bill's we'll be in more debt around tax season and the gas company isn't going to let us off for another month this time, we have to pay them."  
Mom who was flipping the channels looking for something for Dad to watch said," I'm working overtime at the market so I can pay off last month's electric bill and Jamie need a few new clothes and supplies for school. I can pull in some overtime if the boss let's me this week-wait, I forgot, I have to pay the dentist in two weeks. Now I really have to go overtime."  
Dad look down at his hands and said, " I don't know how we are going to do it. It seems like were going deeper and deeper into debt every year."  
Mom thought for a wile and said, " Wait, you can ask Pops for some money and pay him back."  
" I can't ask Pops for money." Dad answered, " We still didn't pay him back."  
Dad lean his elbow on the armrest and rest his head on his hand, " I wish some wonderful miracle can happen. I'm happy with anything."  
Just then, the doorbell rang repeatedly. Mom perked up suspiciously and walked towards the door, " Who would be at our door at this time of night? Especially when it's raining?"  
Dad continue to watch the television, even though it wasn't anything that hold his interest, until Mom shouted with excitement, " Martin! Martin! Come here! Come here!"  
Dad, who was extremely alarmed, jump out of the couch and quickly walked towards the door. By the time he reach the front door she already shut it. In her left arm, it appears to be a blue bag with little cartoon bottles filled with milk and blue ribbons and in her right arm was a small breathing thing loosely rapped with a baby blue blanket.  
Mom and Dad quickly scramble to the living room, Mom toss the baby bag onto the coffee table and place the bundle safely onto the sofa and unwrapped a small, sleeping, baby boy with chocolate colored skin and licorice jellybean eyes. He was fully aware of his surrounding and started to softly cry, but sometimes he would cough one after another and sometimes he would sneeze. She looked at the baby boy with a soft, sympathetic, caring look in her eyes and carefully picked up the baby and secured him in his blanket, " Who in their right mind would leave him with us at a night like this?" She place her hand on his forehead and she felt a high temperature escaping from him, " Especially when he has a fever."  
Dad knelled down and checked the baby bag to see whoever left the baby have left anything for the baby to use. " Cathy don't get too attached to him." He said.  
" Why not?" Mom asked. She looked at the baby boy. He was fast asleep.  
" 'Cause once we break his temperature we'll take him to social services downtown." Dad said, " We can't afford another kid. I'll cost us."  
" I can't believe you." Mom said with a little anger, " You rather let him go to save us money then keeping him? He was just abandoned by someone Martin. He's sick with a fever, and think what social service is going to put him through? Place him after foster home after foster home until he's an adult, who knows what the foster parents are like."  
As Mom was arguing with Dad, he pulled a piece of paper out of the bag and started reading it to himself. After he finished he look like he was very upset, " I can't believe she did this."  
" Did what?" Mom asked.  
Dad stood up and rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers while holding the letter in his hand, " You remember Nikki?" Mom look up at him with eyes that shine with disgust, " How can I forget your sweet younger sister, she stole our car during the holidays and sold it to some guy on the other side of the city." She continued to rock the boy in a rhythmic pace, " I'm glad she decided to leave town after that."  
" Well," Dad started to laugh and continued, " In the letter, this person wrote, ' Martin, I tried to take care of him as best as I could but Gerald was always a weak child ever since birth. I have little to no funds and I'm mentally exhausted to take care of him. I rather leave him to you because I know that he would have the best care. I'll try to get myself together while he's in your care. Please tell Gerald I'm sorry. Singed Nikki."  
Mom was stunned. She stood up holding Gerald in her hand and walked over to Dad looking at the letter with her own eyes, " You mean, this boy, this sweet little boy is Nikki's son?"  
" Yep."   
" Nikki? THE blacksheep Nikki?"  
" Yep. That one."  
Mom looked at Gerald sleeping soundly in her arms, " Well Gerald. I guess I'm a aunt."  
" And I guess I'm a uncle." Dad added.  
" Can we please keep him Martin?" Mom begged, " Now that I know what type of mother he has now I really want him to stay with us."  
Dad looked at Gerald, " Didn't I told you not to get too attached to him 'cause..." Dad's eyes started to soften along with his decision, " Aww alright. But when Nikki gets here, Gerald's going home with Nikki, where he belongs."  
He looked at Gerald peaceful face. Dad exhaled and made a halfway smile at the baby boy,   
" We got two important rules here: You better not cost an arm and a leg, you better not be a picky eater and you better not be a trouble maker either. Other then that, welcome to your new temporary home, Gerald."  
********************************  
  
  
Dad started to chuckle to himself when he finished telling the story. He said, " And that's what happened that night. Been about nine years you was with us. Time sure goes fast does it?"  
Gerald on the other hand was staring at Dad with his mouth open.  
Dad shook on Gerald's shoulder and repeatedly asked, " Gerald? Gerald? Are you ok?"  
" Am I ok?" He wipe his wet eyes with his sleeve and jumped of the sofa and howl, " Am I OK? NO! You and Mom aren't really my parents but just some aunt and uncle! And Jamie and Timberly isn't my brother and sisters! I don't even know whom my mom is like and who's my real Dad! Why did you have to tell me this!"  
" I'm sorry Gerald." Dad said, " I know I should have told you when you were younger but me and Mom didn't know when was the right time or how to tell you. Now that Sophie's in the picture now we decided you should know."  
" I don't care about her!" Gerald yelled. He wipe his wet nose and continued, " She's just my cousin I don't care about her!"  
" She's not just a cousin Gerald." Dad said, " She's your twin."  
Gerald paused his expression was of utter shock, " ...What!?"  
" It was the same look on my face when I found out." Dad said, " When your real mother, Nikki, left you on our doorstep she kept her with her until a year ago."  
" Why?" Gerald asked, " Why didn't she let her stay with you when she left me with you?"  
" I don't really know why," Dad said, " But in the letter she said you was always sick so I'm guessing she gave you up while she kept Sophie." There was a long pause between the two. Gerald look at the clock and it was almost midnight. Dad sighed and stood up, " Well Gerald it's time to hit the sack."   
" Alright."  
" Goodnight Gerald."  
The young boy started to walk towardsthe stairs until Dad asked, " Gerald?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Since you know that I'm your uncle you know I'll be ok if you call me that."  
Gerald thought for awhile, smiled, and continued to walk upstairs, " Alright Dad, I'll call you Dad Number Two but I'll call you Dad for short. Alright?"  
Dad laughed, " That's ok with me, Son in A Half, have a goodnight's sleep kid."  
" You too Dad."  
  
  
Gerald open his room door and pictured his room destroyed by Sophie but it was just as he left it. Except the large green suitcase that was located in the corner of the room with Sophie franticly looking through it,  
" Where is it! Where is it! Those stupid people stole it!" She cried.  
Gerald sat on his bed and asked, " Who stole what?"  
" Those people in the suites that took me away from home." Sophie cried with anger, " They didn't let me pack my clothes but they did and they must of forgot it and-" Sophie smiled and pulled out the object she was looking for. Her licorice jellybean eyes bright up when she smiled and it was the first time Gerald ever saw Sophie ever smile when she first stepped foot.  
The thing she was looking for was a medium size raggedy doll that was a puppy, it look like it been through so much abuse over the years. It's torso and head was as true blue while it's ears and tail was a darker blue. Its eyes were green and blue button eyes and the body was patch up with different color patches with different shapes and colors.  
" I had this since I was a baby." Sophie exclaimed. She climbed up to her bed and continued, " Mommy gave it to me a long time ago but I never gave it a name...I guess I'll name it Soapy. Yeah Soapy."  
Gerald interrupted, " Sophie, did you knew too?"  
" Knew what?" Sophie asked.  
" Knew about me and you?"  
Sophie thought for awhile and said, " Oh. Yeah I knew you were my brother, Mommy told me. She said you were always sick and she had to give you up. But the real reason is that uncle took you away from her."  
" That's not true!" Gerald growled, " You made that up."  
" No I didn't."  
" Yes you did."  
" No I didn't!"  
" Yes you did!"  
The door opened and Dad poked his head out and said, " You two better cut off that light and go to sleep."  
" Why?" Sophie demanded, " I can stay up late whenever I want."  
" Sophie don't play games with me," Dad said, " you're going to have a busy day tomorrow so lights out now, your wasting electricity." He shut the door.  
" Aw man." Sophie sighed, " Your Dad is so cheep I wonder what he's going to do to me tomorrow."  
Gerald cut off the light and went under his covers, " Maybe he's going to send you back to where you came from, which is the sewers."  
" Yeah sure." Sophie hissed, " But it doesn't matter anyway 'cause my Mom is going to get me and she going to yell at you all anyway."  
" Maybe she deserted you 'cause she got sick of your mouth." Gerald said half asleep.  
" Maybe she ditched you 'cause you was ugly." Sophie growled.  
" Yeah whatever. I hope you fall out of bed when you wake up."  
Sophie went underneath her covers and hissed half asleep, " I hope the bugs from Jamie's room eat you alive."  
The newly found twins continue to insult each other back-to-back for a good while with insults and threats of punching each other out. Until the two finally wear themselves out and went to sleep...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ok! That was the end of chapter two! Now I finish this fic at exactly 2:47 AM...getting later and later. Anyway here's a summary of what's to come in chapter three:  
  
Sophie's enrolls in PS 118 as the new student and Guess what? She's in the same class as Gerald! Strange coincidence or what? As tension arises, will Gerald lash out on Sophie for the wrong reasons? What will Arnold do to help Gerald cope? Will Sophie ever adjust to the neighborhood and family? Will Gerald ever feel the same after finding out the family secret? Wait for chapter three next time titled ' Sophie's Going to School'.  
  
That's all for chapter two. I hope this chapter was good. PLEASE R&R I need to know how you like the story so far or hate it (but just don't say this story sucks 'cause I really want to know why!) How did you like or hate the new character (you know Sophie), the flashbacks, and tell me if I'm putting the characters in character and you know...other miscellaneous stuff. C'ya guys!  
  
Jerseygirl :) 


End file.
